In the digital age, organizations increasingly rely on digitally-stored data. To protect against data loss, an organization may use a backup system to back up important data. For example, a backup system may create a snapshot of a volume of data and copy the snapshot data to backup media.
Unfortunately, backup operations may consume significant amounts of computing resources. For instance, backups may consume I/O bandwidth as the data to be backed up is read from a storage device. Additionally, the more data there is to backup, the longer backups may take to perform. By competing for computing resources, backups may sometimes interfere with the performance of primary applications. In some cases, multiple computing systems (physical or virtual) may share a storage system. Accordingly, backups may increase I/O latency for each of the computing systems. Where multiple virtual machines share a datastore within a datastore cluster, increasing the I/O load on the datastore may trigger an I/O load balancing system to migrate files between datastores in the datastore cluster, thereby further interfering with primary application performance.
Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for adaptively performing backup operations.